


Unexpected

by BourbonKid



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn develops a weird thing for the ring, Embarrassment, Frodo is none the wiser, M/M, Masturbation, but it's really a thing for Sauron, masturbating with the one ring, stimulating the ring stimulates Sauron, this is pure porn, this pairing isn't appreciated enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn can't resist the temptation of the ring, so he sneaks away with it and has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is pure porn and a little on the cracky side of things. Please don't take this too seriously, it's supposed to be just a little fun. Besides, there's not enough porny stuff about Sauron and/or this pairing so it had to be done. 
> 
> As usual, I'm sorry for any mistakes! I Hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

A strange emotion crossed his mind; just a fleeting thought much like a slight tug at his conscience. It was barely there and yet he could feel it’s distinctive existence right under the surface of his very being.

 

His voice drained away and he halted in his conversation with the merchant. The man glanced at him with a mixture of fearful panic and questioning bewilderment. Sweat started to bead on the man’s temple almost instantly. Sauron couldn’t blame him, he was known to have quite a temper after all.

 

For a moment, he chased the strange sensation that had passed over him, trying unsuccessfully to pinpoint the exact nature of it. Whatever it had been, it had passed as quickly as it had arisen. Hopefully, it wouldn’t resurface any time soon, since he couldn’t afford more complications at this time.

 

He closed his eyes briefly, shaking himself out of his reverie. “As I was saying, I’ll be expecting your shipment at the beginning of the next month”, he picked up where he had left off so unexpectedly. Relief washed over the merchant’s features and he bowed deep before he fled the great hall as fast as he could without seeming overly impolite. Sauron watched him scurry away with a frown.

 

*

 

_Hundredth of miles away, Aragorn drew his hand back slowly and exhaled audibly. He shifted his weight back on his haunches where he was kneeling in the grass next to Frodo’s bedding. The ring was lying openly on the Hobbit’s clothed chest, tempting Aragorn to run his fingers over it. The pull of the plain metal band was inexplicably strong, calling for him with the sweetest siren song._

_However, instead of giving in to his desires, he gently rearranged the coarse quilt on his sleeping companion. The caring gesture hid the ring from view effectively, causing Aragorn to feel relieved and disappointed at the same time._

_Frodo shifted uneasily in his slumber but he didn’t wake up. A shiver ran down his spine and pooled low in his stomach as he watched the Hobbit for another moment before he slinked back to his own bedding._

_He didn’t get any rest that night, his thoughts kept drifting back to the ring. Disturbingly, he found his cock hard as he remembered the glinting metal and how it had reflected the glowing embers of the dying fire._

 

*

 

The next time it happened, Sauron was alone in his chambers. It was already late in the night but he was still awake, sitting in front of his fireplace and brooding over some reports. Sleep eluded him more often than not since he had regained his physical form and by now he was used to the strain it put on his mortal body.

 

Still, the following day promised to be another taxing battle of will with his so-called allies and just the thought of another endless debate had him yawning. The tiredness was chased away in an instant, as the same weird emotion passed over him once more. It was less fleeting this time and much more prominent, almost tangible in the heated air of his private quarters.

 

Frowning, he raised one hand and rubbed at his chest where the feeling seemed to emanate. That only served to deepen the sensation, intensifying it into a nearly aching glow at his very core. He closed his eyes, trying to find the source of his predicament.

 

Despite his recent recovery, it seemed unlikely that something should be the matter with his body. He had rebuilt his physical existence immaculately, taking care to put everything into perfect shape before allowing his soul to take residence in it’s new home. So it had to be an outside stimulation, something that was caused by his highly attuned senses maybe.

 

 

His vague guessing sharpened into a much clearer focus as an explicit warmth began to seep into his groin. For a moment, he felt utterly confused because the sensation clearly stemmed from an external origin. Yet, he was alone in the room with nothing but the crackling fire and boring reports to keep him company.

 

He was still pondering the disorienting occurrences as a sudden wave of arousal crashed into him and he groaned aloud from the sheer force of it. All coherent thought was whisked away from his mind as his whole body constricted in an overwhelming rush of lust. Within mere heartbeats he was hard in his breeches and writhing uneasily in his chair.

 

Grasping onto his sanity with some effort, he managed to take a deep breath. Before he could properly process what was happening though, a second wave passed over him and he gasped for air. This time, there was a definite tug on his cock and an embarrassingly pleasant rub right at his most private part.

 

A surprised yelp escaped him and he jumped in his chair as the brief rub was repeated with much more pressure. With shocking clarity he felt searching fingers circle his entrance and then a single digit probed carefully at the tight ring of muscle.

 

Instantly, several emotions began to fight for dominance inside him. On one hand, the sensation was immensely pleasant and arousing. At the same time, he felt incredibly vulnerable and uncomfortably defenseless. He had no control over what was happening and he was entirely unused to being this powerless.

 

After a moment, the burning need ebbed away a little and he sank back in his chair, breathing hard.

 

*

 

_Aragorn swallowed._

_The call of the ring had been too much of a temptation to resist and he found himself in the exact same position beside Frodo once more, only a few nights later._

_The metal shone alluringly in the pale light of the stars and all he wanted to do was dip his finger into the golden ring. Tentatively, he reached out again and caressed the band anew, careful not to touch Frodo’s sleeping form. The metal felt warm and welcoming under the pad of his finger, begging him to just slip the digit into the opening._

_His dick jumped in his breeches and he suppressed a groan._

 

*

 

In Mordor, Sauron moaned deeply at the return of those ghostlike fingers to his entrance. Unable to fend off the lust that cursed through his veins, he shifted in his chair and his legs fell open.

 

His hands held onto the chair’s armrest for deer life as the digits explored freely.

 

*

 

_Aragorn could have sworn that the metal practically glowed with want for his touch. He knew that the ring had something similar to a conscience of it’s own but surely it wasn’t prominent enough to display actual emotions. Nonetheless, he felt like the ring approved of his ministrations._

_Before he knew what he was doing, he had snapped the clasp of the chain and the ring way lying in his open palm. He frowned at his own behavior but that didn’t stop him from acting on his cravings. He would put it back later of course, he only needed to have it to himself for a bit._

_Quietly, he sneaked away and put some distance between their camp and himself. Soon enough, he reached a deserted clearing out of earshot where he kneeled down in the damp grass under the star strewn sky._

_Finally alone with the object of his desire, he squeezed the ring in his fist. The hardness of the metal resisted deliciously against the pressure of his curled fingers and he moaned softly at the sensation._

 

*

 

Sauron’s eyes rolled back in his head as a warm palm fisted his leaking cock. He groaned helplessly under the tight hold, arching up into the phantom touch and rolled his hips into the empty air.

 

He felt weirdly guilty to give in to the unexpected ministrations but he honestly didn’t know if he’d be able stop it from happening anyway. Better to enjoy it while it lasted than to put up a hopeless fight.

 

*

 

_To Aragorn’s genuine surprise, fine letters had formed on the ring’s outside as he opened his fist again. The engraving glowed brightly, throwing warm light on the skin of his hand._

_Licking his lips, he rubbed his finger experimentally over the scripture and the metal pulsed in barely perceptible vibrations. The ring definitely liked what he was doing to it and its reaction seemed quite – well, sexual._

_The discovery sent thrills of excitement through Aragorn, causing his breath to turn slightly ragged. He rubbed harder and a little faster which earned him a satisfactory notable pulse._

_For a disturbing second, he questioned what he was doing but the ring’s easy response to his efforts was so very rewarding that any doubts were whisked away rather quickly. With a groan, he delved into the forbidden territory and put his hands to good use._

_It took him mere minutes to bring the ring to what he assumed to be the brink of orgasm. The glow’s pulse had taken on a steady frequency and the vibrating felt almost needy under Aragorn’s fingertips._

_However, by now his own cock was pressing painfully against the lacing of his breeches and he had to take care of himself, too. So he squeezed the ring rhythmically in one fist while he pulled out his erection with his free hand, intending to keep the object interested. Sighing at the lack of painful pressure as he released his cock from its confines, he closed his fingers around the rigid flesh and began to get himself off._

_Unfortunately, that left him unable to rub the ring as he had done before and he could feel the metal yearning for more already. Frantically, he wreaked his brain for a solution to the problem at hand. The idea came upon him quickly and without second thought, he took the metal between his lips._

_The responding pulse sent a jolt of lust right to his own cock and he grew bold. He kept the ring carefully tugged between his lips, while he used the fingers of his free hand to rub it’s outside. Then he added his tongue to the mix and for a moment he was sure that the ring had melted in his mouth._

*

 

Sauron mewled under the onslaught of sensations.

 

He couldn’t differentiate between the touches any longer; everything began to blend into one. There were deliciously insistent rubs on his cock, wet swipes of a tongue down his shaft, occasional licks back at his quivering hole.

 

He could feel himself getting closer and closer, at the mercy of an invisible stranger. The knowledge was horrifying and exhilarating at the same time and his erection twitched wantonly at the thought.

 

*

 

_As expected, the taste was metallic but there was a hint of male underneath the gold. Under different circumstances, Aragorn might have questioned why the realization that he was sucking a phantom cock made him redouble his efforts but right now he didn’t care in the least._

_He pulled every trick he could think of and his own fist was flying over his erection as he tongued the ring as best as he could. He brought the metal band back to the edge until the ring vibrated against his lips, making himself moan lustfully around it._

_Right before the golden object could reach its peak though, he slipped it out of his lips and held it in his open palm. The wetness his tongue had left on it made the contrast between the heated metal and the cool night air crisply sharp, letting his dick twitch hard in his own grasp. He moaned loudly and spread his knees apart wider in the damp grass, pumping his hips forwards in the instinctive need to spill his seed into his invisible partner._

_With a hoarse shout, he came all over the ring on his open palm. Warm ribbons of his release splashed over the glowing metal and with an almost visible, shuddery vibration, the golden band pulsed out its own orgasm._

_Aragorn’s moans turned high-pitched at the sensation and in the throes of passion, he gave in to the ultimate sin. He slipped the cum-covered ring onto his finger._

*

 

The sensation of cold air on the wet skin of his cock had Sauron’s blunt nails scraping over the stuffed armrests of his chair.

 

As warm sticky semen was emptied all over his straining erection, he could feel himself teetering over the edge. The added stimulus of come shooting over and partly into his twitching hole had him howling as he emptied himself inside his breeches.

The orgasm wrecked his body in a way he had never experienced before and he rode it out until his muscles spasmed from the strain. Afterwards, he slumped boneless against the backrest of his chair, breathing hard.

 

 

In that very moment, reality shifted around him and he came abruptly face to face with a handsome bearded stranger. Realization dawned on him as he took in the man who was kneeling in the grass before him. His knees were spread and his half hard, impressively sized cock was hanging out of his open lacing. Come was smeared over both of the man’s hands and on one finger glinted the metal of a ring.

 

His ring.

 

Now it was painfully obvious that the ring had been the cause of it all. He should have made the connection right from the start but he hadn’t been able to form a single coherent thought thanks to his invisible lover. He took a second look at the man’s face and recognition burned searing hot through his mind as he became aware that the man before him was none other than Aragorn, son of Arathorn.

 

The heir of Gondor looked just as stunned as Sauron felt. The man’s mouth fell open awkwardly as he took in his counterpart and his eyes went wide as understanding washed over his features. With a shocked noise in the back of his throat, Aragorn grabbed the ring on his slick finger and pulled it off, ending the connection between them abruptly.

 

Sauron sat in his chair for a full fifteen minutes before he mustered the energy to think about what had just happened. In retrospect, he should have used the opportunity to gain the upper hand on a mortal enemy. Instead, he had let the other man take advantage of him and not even done anything about it afterwards.

 

The thought was much too embarrassing to bear and he buried his face in his hands with a groan.

 

In the following weeks, he decided to pretend that the incident had never happened. During most days, it worked out just fine but he thought about it quite frequently in the privacy of the night.

 

*

 

_Aragorn didn’t know how long he had stayed in the same spot but it felt like an eternity._

_The ring had cooled in his palm, together with his sticky semen and it seemed to have gained a considerable amount of weight. With some effort, he managed to clean himself and the ring up before making his way back to the camp. He put the ring back in its place on the chain effortlessly and Frodo slept on none the wiser._

_Afterwards, Aragorn curled up under his blanket and tried his best to keep his mind from reeling. The thought that he had practically been intimate with Sauron made him cringe in shame and horror, so he decided to pretend it had never happened in the first place._

_Over the course of the next weeks he tried to shove the knowledge to the farthest, darkest corner of his conscience. Mostly, it worked out just fine but he still thought about it quite frequently in the privacy of the night._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos welcome <3


End file.
